Hotel Olympus (Where we throw food at you)
by TheUniquist
Summary: Annabeth's mother Athena puts her in charge of managing a hotel famous for its feuding permanent residence: The Greeks and the Romans. But in a world where magic is real and all other sorts of things it will be hard to keep order. Every chapter a new set of characters from a different book are going to be staying at the hotel but Percy and friends are always there. beware percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**I cant believe I'm making ANOTHER story when I already have one on the go but I just had this great idea for a fanfic and i had to start it cus its AWESOME! ok so whats gonna happen is... I'll tell you in summary. Disclaimer: No characters main characters belong to me! Ok so COMMENT! that often encourages me to write another chapter quickly other wise it just deflates!**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Now just calm down for a second and let me explain Annabeth!" Said my dad getting more impatient by the second, he never had patience for me ever since _she_ moved in.

"WHY SHOULD I?! YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO A WITCH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I yelled at him. Now I know that may sound quite immature but I assure you its for very good reasons. Let me explain, my dad, Frederick Chase is getting married to an evil witch by the name of _Helen._ No seriously she's actually a witch! She graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of magic, an all girls school for magically blessed people. She absolutely hates me all because I made a very bad first impression, but first of all it wasn't even my fault I dropped and stepped on her necklace that had been passed down through generations! _she_ bumped _me_! and Second, You can't judge someone on a first impression because maybe they were just having a bad day!

"Annabeth, please! Let me explain!" I'd had enough.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GOING TO TAKE MOMS OFFER TO GO LIVE WITH HER! ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM... FROM... _HER!_ " God I couldn't even say her name I hated her so much.

He just stood there for a moment. "Oh, is that how it is?" I said now deadly quiet. "You'd rather I go right? Right?!" Then he snapped out of it.

"You know what? I gonna call her right now." I stated. And so I waltzed over to the phone and dialed my moms number.

"... Hi mom?... Yes it's Annabeth... Well I'm calling to accept you're offer... yes... you've already booked a ticket?!...alright, well I'll get packing then... Kay bye, see you soon... bye." I hung up a little surprised at my mother. I said I was accepting her offer and then two seconds later she'd booked the ticket... Where would we be without technology! Anyway getting back to the matter at present. I turned back to my dad. "I'll be leaving for San-Fransisco tomorrow at 3 PM. I'm going to go pack." And without another word I went upstairs, leaving my dad still staring at the exact same spot I was standing in.

* * *

Well here I am. I'm in San-Fransisco with my two giant suitcases and two carry ons waiting for my mom. Now you could imagine when I saw my mom step out of a limousine that I was admiring. "M-mom! Y-you're Rich?!"

"How did you know was it the limo? or maybe the clothes... I knew they were too flashy!" She then mumbled, "Stupid stylist."

I had to hide my laugh, my mom was actually quite funny without meaning to but if you laugh she'll get really angry.

"Anyway! Honey you're going to love what I have in store for you!" She said after cursing her stylist. "You're going to be a manager!"

I stared at her dumbfounded. "A what?! I haven't even graduated yet!"

"Oh don't worry about that I pulled a few strings and made sure you graduated early!"

I felt a bit of disappointment. I'll never have the experience of going up on stage and getting my diploma then throwing my hat up in the air with everyone else. Oh... and going to the dance... with someone like Ethan Nakamura. "So then... What a I managing?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Olympus Hotel!" She exclaimed and my jaw dropped onto the dirty airplane floor.

* * *

 **I know I know cliffy... awesome right?**


	2. Chapter 2: The new manager

**This is going to be absolutely amaaaazing! I love new ideas so much! Pleasssse comment they're my favorite thing about writing (besides writing). Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters! They belong to Rick Riordan and Christopher Paolini! Can you guess what he wrote before his characters make an appearance?**

* * *

My jaw dropped to the dirty floor of the airport. Wait wait let me pause for a second. Hotel Olympus is a hotel extremely famous for its 6 star rating (the only in the world with more than 5) and its feuding permanent residence. You see there are two giant towers -Greek style architecture if I might add- that make up the hotel. In one tower live a group of Greek demigods and in the other live a group of roman demigods. The two groups moved in right when the hotel opened since the gods were the ones that made them. Did I forget to mention that they absolutely hate each other? Well they do. Since the Greek/Roman gods blessed the place with forever sunny and warm weather meals are always served outside and you can often catch the two groups starting a huge food fight while the people staying there temporarily (since its a hotel) start choosing sides. But when you're not unlucky enough to get a seat with one of the groups at the dinner table then you're stay is pretty calm and relaxing. The hotel also provides a wide variety of entertainment including a giant water park with water slides and everything. But enough of that back to the present!

"You-you don't mean _the_ Olympus Hotel right?" I asked

"Well of course I mean _the_ Olympus Hotel sweaty. How else do you think I got rich?"

"I don't kno- wait... You mean you own that place?!" I almost screamed earning a few looks from the travelers in the airport. "But I thought the Olympians owned that place!"

She stared at me almost in disappointment "Honey, You never made the connection? I thought you were smarter than that." I was going to protest but she continued before I could. "You honestly didn't think that I happened to be named after the goddess of wisdom did you?"

Realization dawned on me. "Wait, so does that mean I'm a demigod?!" Holy Crap! Pretty much every demigod out there is someone really famous for their amazing skills. Like Einstein, he admitted to the world that he was a demigod of Athena, which boosted his fame even more.

"Yes Annabeth, you're a demigod." silence... "Well lets be on our way, we should get to the hotel as soon as possible." So we got into her amazing limousine and drove off. The hotel is situated at the foot of mount Tamalpais and you can see at the very top is a small town of humongous mansions. That's where the Olympians live. The hotel itself is two wide towers that could fit four luxury sized rooms on each story going to about thirty stories high.

"You will be staying in one of the 8 penthouses and since your my demigod you should probably stay in the Greek tower. So that leaves you to pick from 4 penthouses. One of the demigods however actually lives in one so that leaves 3. I guess I'll put you in... the most architecturally beautiful." That made me quite a bit more excited. Just then a group of teenagers came out of each tower.

"It's the new manager!" Some yelled others said something like.

"Nobody told me she'd be hot!"

"I wonder how long this one will last!"

"Do you think she's single?"

Just then my mother spoke up. "Gentlemen, she is indeed single but I advise against making a move on her. I fear you might die in you're sleep." Everyone went then looked at a boy with black hair and green eyes. "Especially you, you sea spawn." The boy looked down at the ground. "And I assure you that she will lat much longer than any of the past managers. She is _my_ daughter after all." The people that came from the right tower frowned then and looked at me.

"So she's a Greek then? I thought you said you wouldn't put any demigods of either Greek of Roman heritage in charge." One of them -the Romans I assumed- piped up.

"Yes yes I know we said that, but I fear she is the only one in the world -who doesn't already have something important to do- that could handle you lot. She is probably my wisest daughter."

"So she's a wise girl then?!" Asked the green eyes. My mom shot him a death glare.

"I'm warning you Jackson..."

Is that a dragon I see? Someone confirmed my suspicions when they said. "It's a dragon!"

"Well honey. this will be the start of you're career. I'll leave you to it."Said my mother. Before I could ask any question she just kind of poofed. **(I love that word)** The dragon was getting closer now and I could see that it was blue. It also had a boy maybe my age on its back. It landed in between me and the demigods.

"I have a reservation under the name of Eragon." He then stopped as if he was listening to someone. "Sorry, and Saphira as well."

"Oh yeah right this way." One of the left demigod -The Greeks I guess- ran up. Did I forget to mention that since they always lived there the gods decided to make them the employees of the hotel? Well if I didn't, you know now so deal with it.

"Now just wait a minute _Jackson,_ who says that he gets to stay in you're tower and not ours?" asked a blond Roman

"Because you got the last celebrity!" Retorted Jackson.

"We did not! you did!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"NU-UH!"

"UH-HU!"

All of a sudden Jackson just rammed into the blond guy and an all out riot started right there in front of me and the guest. "STOP!" I screamed. Wow, they actually listened. "I AM IN CHARGE NOW AND I WILL DECIDE WHO WILL GO WHERE!" I then turned around to address Eragon -er and Saphira. "Would you like to stay in the tower of the Greeks or the tower of the Romans... Sir?

"I think..." He then stopped again to listen to Saphira I'm guessing. "The Greeks."

The Greeks gave the Romans a smug look and the Romans then mumbled and went into their tower. When they were gone the Greeks rushed over asking if he'd like anything to be taken up to his room and he was shown up to one of the rooms with an enormous balcony for Saphira. The boy with the green eyes however stayed behind and came over to me.

"Hello there..."

"Annabeth." I clarified.

"Hi Annabeth, I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I noticed up close that his eyes were more of an Aqua kind of green. "Would you like me to show you where you're room is? I have a penthouse too." So he's the one my mom mentioned.

"Um sure." I said. Just then we saw Saphira land on her balcony and the entire overhang made a giant ripping sound and it all fell to the ground in a resounding bang. The blue dragon managed to get her wings out before falling to the ground but the balcony was... unfix-able. Looks like were just gonna have to make that room into a non-balcony room

Percy turned to me with a wide grin. "Third time this week." This was going to be an interesting job.

* * *

 **Well? how was It? Did you figure out what book(s) Christopher Paolini wrote? I know I did :) I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT SO COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! until next time :3  
**

.


	3. Chapter 3: The world as we know it today

**Sooooo happy!**

 **Thank you to ThePurpleHippocampus For Your wonderful comment and don't worry her situation gets even more comical over time ;D There will be no disclaimers this chapter because it will be entirely and explanation of the history of my most amazing world!**

* * *

The books say that centuries ago a magnificent man whose name has been long lost to historians found a way to travel through different dimensions. He discovered many things and brought back artifacts from his travels to improve the earth in magnificent ways. But people thought he was fraud and decided to burn his laboratory. But the great genius had made a rip in the very fabric of the universe and had many different inventions keeping the rip from going out of control. When the people burned his laboratory it also destroyed his inventions keeping the rip under control and once they were gone the rip went of of control and sucked up all the dimension mushing them together making the entire of space time one magnificent world we now know as Morzantine **(leave a suggestion in a review if you have a better idea for the name of a world _)** A world where pretty much anything you could imagine exists. A world with magic, exotic and magical creatures, demons, angels, gods with ultimate power living on Morzantine treated as normally as an excessively rich person, phantoms, monsters, lands never touched by the hand of a human (or any other intelligent species), There are Elves, Orcs, Dwarfs. You know what I'm going to stop naming things because we could go on for literally at least a year because there is almost an infinite amount of strange things in this world we call Morzantine. The world itself is a mix of different worlds from all the dimensions. Only one or two cities survived the great collision from each species. San-Francisco is the city that the great inventor lived and where the rip originated and the only human city still remaining -of course humans are scattered everywhere- they made new cities and started moving into cities of different species and many other species moved into San-Francisco. There are no longer any Pure blooded humans or any other kind of pure blooded species. When the dimensions first collided, however, the different peoples were suspicious of each other and war was very common between species. In the year of 1693 one representative from each of the intelligent people came together and signed a treaty. In the year of 2058 the first baby was born from an elf and a human strengthening their trust. and now it is the year of 3810 and it has been an ever lasting peace between species. (To put it simply Annabeth lives in a world where anything you could think of exists)

* * *

 **I know this was very boring but its necessary for the story! I also know that you may be very VERY confused from the long explanation so that why I put that last part in brackets. Until next tiiiiiiime!**


	4. Chapter 4: The cats

**Ok a couple of you told me that the last chapter wasn't that boring but it was UN-redoubtably short. So I'm sorry about that short chapter! Now that the intro and history is out of the way I'd like to get into a bit of a routine but at the same time making the chapters unique and not just the same thing every time. Every chapter I will ask you which authors characters I should use next. Anyway, Disclaimer: Main characters belong to RR annnnnnd Christopher paolini and how about we go with someone whose books almost everyone knows (but you may not remember her name): Erin Hunter! Know who that is?**

* * *

It's been a week since I started out at Hotel Olympus and let me tell you I am _exhausted!_ Do you know how much that damned dragon eats?! I don't either, there's to much to keep track of! Eragon had tons of wild stories about a small country inhabited by elves, dwarves, humans and other creatures, called Alagaesia. It almost seems as though every country has at least 100 species only found in that specific area. I have mixed feelings about the fact that their business in San-Francisco is almost done but Percy, who had become a sort of guide for the first few weeks, said that people like Eragon passed through all the time. Anyway It was the 5th of April and I was telepathically speaking with Saphira out front of the hotel and we saw a line of cats coming up the road. I just stared. You'd think that living in a world with everything you could imagine in it I wouldn't be SURPRISED about anything but when you see seemingly intelligent cats coming to check into a hotel you tend to go slack jawed.

The cats stopped in-front of us and started speaking cat. "Meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow, meeeeeoooooow." Said one of the cats. I continued staring.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't speak cat. Maybe one of my employee's do though." It turned out we didn't so we had no way of communicating with these cats.

Percy whispered into my ear. "Just give them one of those big rooms and fill it up with baskets and kitty litter." I almost cracked up at that. Just the thought of a giant room with cats filling it to the brim all snoozing or taking a dump was unbearable.

"R-right this way Mr ummmm... meow. Mr. meow. Come this way Mr. meow. I'll show you to a room where you can all fit." We didn't have nearly enough baskets so we just laid blankets all over the place. The Romans didn't even want the cats, they said it would ruin their reputation. At dinner the cats just kind of sat around this giant picnic cloth and nibbled on raw fish. This night -his last night- Eragon told us of his reason for leaving the home land.  
"There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about Arya and Brom and everyone I left behind but I know that it was the right choice." He said concluding his story.

"What happened to everyone else and all the eggs?" Asked piper.

"All the eggs have hatched and the _ have decided to return home to Alagaesia. But me and Saphira decided have decided to explore the world for when we saw what amazing things the rest of the world had to offer we couldn't help but wonder what the other regions were like."

With the ending of the story an almost sad feeling rested over everyone. The fires of a family of fire elementals dimmed down and went slightly blue. After a while everyone started drifting off into their rooms. Eventually me and Percy decided to adjourn to our rooms. The rest of the demigods had started to gossip about us getting together but who would want to date me? especially Percy Jackson, the Olympic dolphin rider! While we were in the elevator Percy, being the seaweed brain he is decided to try and get all sentimental. "That was quite a sad story wasn't it Annabeth?" He asked.

"Just plain depressing if you ask me." I responded blankly.

He fell silent but after a while he started up again. "Especially that part with the elf Aray."

"Her name was Arya you idiot."

He moaned. "I give up! How am I supposed to get a mood going?"

"A mood?! You want a mood? here's a mood for ya!" I took the pie he was holding in his hands ("I'm saving it for late" was his excuse) and planted it right in his face. He just stood there for a second with the pie still in the same place. The elevator dinged and I left without another word. Don't ask me why I did it I just wanted to try it since people always did it in movies. I got to my door before kelp head even moved. I quickly closed the door and stepped into my giant room. I was Greek styled like the rest of the hotel, with giant marble pillars and a wide deck with a giant arched doorway. there was furniture littered around the living room. The kitchen was a little more modern since it would look kind of weird if you had an oven with pillars on the sides. the bedroom had a king sized bed with pillars on each corners and another smaller balcony with other necessities for a bedroom. I thought about the pied up face of Percy. I'll have to apologize for that tomorrow. I went into the bathroom which was also just a regular (but fancy) bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then changed into my pajamas and hopped into my bed. That night I dreamed of cats flying between the two towers of the hotel.

* * *

 **Heeeey! That end part was a hint of the next chapter heheh. Sorry for not updating for a while and I would make up a ton of excuses like other writers but the truth is: I didn't feel like it /: And I'm afraid that you won't get another chapter until April because I'm going to Morocco and I'm coming back on the 30th of march. But never fear because I WILL be writing in morocco I just wont have internet so when I get back I should have at least 2 more chapters for you, probably 3! I might also still get in one more chapter before I leave because I don't leave until the 3rd of march. SO Review! Follow And Favorite! See ya next time ;P**


	5. Sorry and goodbye

**hello everyone I'm sorry about never updating after leaving for Morocco but I just never felt inspired to write and since this isn't actually my job or anything I have no real obligation to write. I am going to start writing again but I'm transferring to watt pad. I'm under the same name as I am here: TheUniquist so if you're on watt pad make sure to continue reading! I do feel a bit sad about leaving because I feel that there were couple people whom I could always count on to comment and give support but hopefully I will find myself blessed with kind people on watt pad too. I will be copying and pasting some of my stories onto watt pad but I think I might try making most of them into my own stories, not just fanfictions. I will surely continue with Olypmus Hotel because that was my favorite. Bye everyone thank you for you're support.**


End file.
